Der SamstagMorgenKaffee
by Louis1
Summary: Ai Haibara sieht in Conan also nur ein "interessantes Forschungsobjekt" ? Das sehe ich anders. Eine kurze, spontage Fanfic über Ai's Gedanken und eine Tasse Kaffee.


Völlig unerwartet überkam mich die Laune, eine Detective Conan Fanfic  
zu schreiben, und genau so wenig wusste ich am Anfang, wie sie  
ausgehen würde. Deshalb wahrscheinlich auch dieses Ende (was mir  
persönlich total gut gefällt ^__^ ) und diese - öhm - Story *fg*.  
Kurz: Die Gedanken von Ai Haibara. Eine kleine  
Ai/Conan - Fic. Fortsetzung ist nicht geplant, aber man weiß ja nie.  
Der Samstag-Morgen-Kaffee  
  
Warmes, fröhliches Licht drang durch ihr Fenster. Es war schon eine  
ganze Weile dabei (ungefähr seit Sonnenaufgang), hartnäckig durch ihr  
Fenster zu scheinen, und allerlei Dinge zu beleuchten.  
  
Früh um acht waren es ein paar leere Gläser und eine noch recht volle  
Flasche Wein auf dem Tisch. Später war der sonnenhelle Fleck über  
haufenweise Fotos und Bücher gewandert, hatte vorsichtig in leere  
Pizza-Schachteln gelugt, sich etwas schamhaft über ein Häufchen  
Unterwäsche hinweg gestohlen. Bis die Sonne nun, kurz nach elf,  
völlig hemmungslos auf das Bett und mitten in ihr Gesicht schien.  
  
Ein altbekanntes Gefühl nach leeren Straßen und Einsamkeit  
verblasste, machte erst völligem Nichts, und dann einem sehr warmen  
Gefühl Platz. Sie zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, streckte sich  
dann und gähnte herzhaft. Ein kurzes Blinzeln - und sie saß senkrechtim  
Bett. Blick nach rechts, links, völiges Chaos in dem sonst eher  
ordentlichen Zimmer, und ein Durcheinander im Kopf.  
  
Sie hatte schon wieder diesen Traum gehabt, aber das war jetzt nicht so  
wichtig, viel mehr...  
"Was um Himels Willen ist hier passiert?"  
murmelte sie, während sie aus dem Bett kletterte, sich an den plötzlich  
schmerzenden Kopf fasste und erstmal tief durchatmete. Kopfschmerzen,  
'nen Kater, das chaotische Zimmer... der letzte Abend...  
  
Vor dem Spiegel blieb sie stehen, hatte irgendwie was anderes erwartet,  
aber da stand sie: rotbraune Haare, verschlafenes hübsches Gesicht,  
schlanke Figur - nur dummer Weise 10 Jahre zu jung. Das war Ai  
Haibara, die Grundschülerin.  
  
Der Tag hatte wunderbar angefangen, lang geschlafen, sonniges  
Wetter - aber da war noch etwas unter Ais ruhiger, ausgeglichener  
Stimmung, der letzte Abend... Professor Agasa war mal wieder nicht zu  
finden, und der Blick auf die Armbanduhr sagte ihr, dass Samstag  
war. Sie nippte an dem Kaffee, den sie sich mal wieder reflexmässig  
gekocht hatte, und verfluchte sich selbst. Immerhin reagierte dieser  
kindliche Körper viel heftiger auf das Koffein als früher. Dann kamen  
die ersten Fetzen von vor dem gestrigen Abend.  
  
Sie hatte sich gestern endlich wieder richtig groß gefühlt, ihre  
wahren 18 Jahre alt, trotz ihrem Äusseren. Weil einer der Wenigen, die  
ihre wahre Identität kannten, bei ihr gewesen war - Shinichi Kudo,  
selber unfreiwillig in Kindergrösse geschrumpft. Was für eine Freude  
das ist, mit Jemandem in der Schulklasse ernsthafte, anspruchsvolle  
Gespräche führen zu können, während alle im Klassenzimmer  
rumturnen. Ohne Conan hätte sie sich unter Garantie ziemlich verloren  
gefühlt.  
  
Sie hatten bald angefangen, nach der Schule noch ab und zu eine Runde  
durch das Viertel zu drehen, zwei kleine Kinder, die philosophische  
Gespräche führen. Sie durchlebten nicht nur das selbe Schicksal,  
sondern hatten auch sonst viele gemeinsame Interessen; und Ai merkte,  
dass es Conan wirklich gefehlt hatte, mal wieder mit einem  
"Gleichaltrigen" zu plaudern. Er war gesprächiger, als sie es je  
vermutet hätte, und trotz ihrer verschlossenen Art begann auch sie  
langsam aufzutauen.  
  
Eine überraschende Freundschaft, oder? Und das, obwohl sie doch die  
Ursache für seinen Zustand war, in gewisser Weise... Er hatte ihr  
inzwischen wahrscheinlich wirklich vergeben, so schien es. Und sie war  
ja auch nicht untätig, arbeitete fleissig an der Möglichkeit  
eines Gegengifts.  
  
Sie hatte sich immer wieder dabei ertappt, sich den 17jährigen  
Shinichi Kudo vorzustellen, wärend Conan seine Fälle löste; wenn er,  
selbst für einen Jugendlichen, völlig überraschend die tollsten  
Schlüsse zog und auch noch jeden Fall löste. Mit Conan reden, und  
wissen, da steckt dieser junge Mann dahinter... Ohne Zweifel war sie  
beeindruckt, und hatte ihn richtig lieb gewonnen.  
  
Dann waren ihre gemeinsamen Gespräche langsam zur Gewohnheit  
geworden, sie rief ihn oft an, sie trafen sich, wie gestern. Conan und  
Ai waren nach der Schule wieder durch die Straßen gezogen, und waren  
schließlich vor Agasas Haus in eine Art Grundsatz-Diskussion vertieft,  
die sie drinnen fortsetzen mussten.  
  
Okay, Freitag Nachmittag ist ein sehr guter Zeitpunkt für sowas,  
Hausaufgaben können bis Sonntag warten, die Sonne scheint zum Fenster  
rein... Bis sie dann irgendwann doch untergegangen war.  
"Macht nicht mehr so lange, Kinder!"  
war das letzte, was sie von Agasa noch hörten, ehe er in Bett  
ging. Beide blickten schlagartig erschrocken auf die Uhr. Ais Wangen  
noch rot von einer spannenden Diskussion über wer-weiss-was, und  
Conans Augen erschrocken geweitet, den Blick auf das Telefon.  
"Ich muss Bescheid sagen!..."  
"Ich kann dich ja heim bringen..."  
"... Nein - ich mein' ich hab noch nicht vor zu gehen!"  
Beide sahen sich einen Moment lang an und brachen dann urplötzlich in  
schallendes Gelächter aus.  
"Mensch, ich bin 17 und muss tatsächlich Bescheid sagen,  
wenn ich später nach Haus komme, und wo ich bin!..."  
Conan schüttelte den Kopf und sah Ai etwas traurig an:  
"Irgendwie ist das alles wirlich blöd..."  
Und einen Moment später hatte sie es wieder, dieses nagende Gefühl,  
Schuld an dem unglücklichen Zustand dieses sympaischen Jungen zu  
sein... :  
"Shinichi, ich..."  
Sie schaute etwas verwirrt auf, und in seine Augen, doch er blickte  
ganz und gar nicht böse drein, sondern eher überrascht wegen der  
plötzlich angespannten Stimmung; wo sie doch den ganzen Abend über  
gelacht hatten. Dann schien er endlich zu verstehen:  
"Ähm - Nein!.. So hab ich das gar nicht gemeint, ich meine..."  
Ein schüchterner Blick von Ai:   
"Es tut mir leid..."  
Und schon konterte Conan bestimmt und mit einem Grinsen auf dem  
Gesicht:  
"Jetzt mach mal halblang. ich habs dir schon 1000mal erklärt,  
ja? Ich werfe dir *nichts* vor, okay?"  
"... Okay..."  
Jetzt musste auch Ai grinsen. Warum machte sie sich so viele Gedanken  
darüber, was er über sie denken könnte, wie sie sich verhalten sollte?  
Sie war einfach immer dann glücklich, wenn er es auch war. Wenn sie  
bei ihm war.  
  
Conan griff nach dem Telefonhöhrer und sie wartete mit klopfendem  
Herzen. Irgend etwas war mit ihr passiert...  
"Ran? Ja, ich..."  
Eine aufgeregte Stimme am anderen Ende.  
"Ja! ...Nein! ...Ich weiss! ...Bei Agasa... Ja, mach ich. Bis dann!"  
Stille im Zimmer, Ai fühlte sich schon einsamer, der Raum würde leer  
sein, niemand...  
"Also ich soll zum Frühstück wieder da sein!"  
grinste Conan über beide Ohren, und Ais Herz machte einen kleinen  
Hüpfer.  
"Echt?..."  
Er nickte nur, um gleich darauf wieder eins ihrer gemeinsamen  
Lieblingsthemen aufzugreifen.  
  
Und in dem Moment hatte sie es begriffen. Dieser kleine Knirps, und  
der faszinierende Junge der dahinter steckte, fesselten sie gerade  
völlig. Dass er die Nacht da bleiben würde, war irgendwie mehr als sie  
im Moment verkraften konnte.  
  
Deshlalb stand sie auf und atmete tief durch. In einem gespielt  
wissenschaftlichen Ton verkündete sie dann:  
"Was hälst du davon, wenn wir unsere jungen Körper mal auf  
ihre Reaktion gegenüber einem guten Wein testen?"  
Beide grinsten sich breit an, und bald darauf hatten sie jeweils ein  
volles Glas in der Hand.  
  
Doch zu allzu viel Wein waren sie erst gar nicht gekommen, denn ihre  
kindlichen Körper brauchten auch etwas mehr Schlaf als gewohnt. Nach  
dem ersten Glas und einer weiteren hitzigen Diskussion war Conan schon  
auf die Seite gefallen, zum Teil wohl aus Müdigkeit, zum Teil wegen  
des Lachkrampfes, der sie beide durchschüttelte. Conan lachte,  
kicherte, schloss die Augen, und blieb einfach so liegen. Ai  
beobachtete ihn einen kurzen Moment lang, hatte aber absolut noch  
keine Lust auf Schlafen. Deshalb wurder Conan erstmal unsanft in die  
Seite geknufft:  
"Hey, was wird das denn? Machst du schon schlapp oder was?"  
Und im nächsten Moment wurde sie von Armen gepackt und völlig  
unerwartet auf den Boden gezogen. Conan hatte wohl keine Lust mehr auf  
Diskussionen, und wollte ihr sagen, dass Schlafenszeit war. Aber auf  
dem Boden?  
  
Einen Moment lang tat sie nichts, ausser die Umarmung zu genießen, in  
die Conan sie genötigt hatte, bis sie sich schlieslich umdrehte und  
schläfrig fragte:  
"Was hällst du von Bett?"  
"Hmmm..!"  
kam die Antwort, und beide rappelten sich auf. Erst jetzt hatte Ai  
bemerkt, wie betrunken und müde sie wirklich war, aber Conan schien es  
nicht besser zu gehen. Sie schauten sich einen Moment lang an, bis Ai  
schliesslich seine Hand nahm und ihn grinsend in Richtung Bett zog:  
"Da lang."  
Conan nickte verschlafen, und beide ließen sich aufs Bett fallen,  
schlüpften zwischen weiche Kissen. Ai glaubte, sich an ihn gekuschelt  
zu haben - na immerhin gab es nur eine Decke. Und danach brachen auch  
die schwächsten Erinnerungsfetzen ab. Sie waren wohl sofort  
eingeschlafen.  
  
Ai seufzte. Was für ein Abend. Jetzt im Nachhinein... hätte sie  
wirklich alles für einen jugendlichen Körper gegeben, nur für den  
letzten Abend... Auf völlig ungewohnte Weise glücklich stand sie vom  
Tisch auf, den Kaffee hatte sie bis auf den letzten tropfen  
ausgetrunken. Ihr Herz pochte immer noch schneller. Egal, was er nun  
wirklich über sie dachte, sie hatte in Conan nicht nur ein  
Forschungsobjekt. Oder einen Leidensgenossen. Er war inzwischen viel  
mehr für sie... Ai lächlelte in die Sonne, die nach wie vor durch ihr  
Fenster schien. Und obwohl sie noch nicht wirklich verstehen konnte,  
was in ihr vorging, wusste sie: Sie konnte ihm vertrauen, dem  
Schlaumeier Shinichi.  
  
Wieder in Gedanken an die junge Frau, die sie vor kurzem noch gewesen  
war, hob Ai dein Telefonhöher ab und wählte eine Nummer.  
"Conan? ...Ja, ich bins. Bist du noch rechtzeitig zum Frühstück  
gekommen? ...Na dann! ...Hast du heut' schon was vor? ..." 


End file.
